Summer Chaos
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Liburan musim panas berubah menjadi ajang penarik perhatian? Canon. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Summer Chaos

NOTE: maap banget buat para readers...sebenernya fanfict ini genrenya humor, tapi entah kenapa ditengah-tengah jalan jadi rada datar (kayak jalan tol aja). Mungkin gara-gara mood yang amburadul saat ngetik fanfict ini? Ah, only God knows. Besides, this is my first time to make serious fanfict :p *not really serious, just loses its amount of humor*

Makasih bangeeet loh kalo masih ada yang mau mbaca~~~

RATE: T

GENRE: Humor (yang lama2 jadi datar), Romance (sumpah maksa abis!)

WARNING: humor alay, gajeness, typo ancur, ga pake EYD, lebay, rada OOC + OON

PAIR: Victorique de Blois & Kazuya Kujo

SUMMARY: Kujo berhasil mengajak Victorique liburan musim panas di pantai. Sialnya, Avril disuruh Grevil buat ngawasin Victorique selama liburan. Apa yang akan terjadi? Baca disini! Jangan lupa review~

.

.

.

.

.

"Huah...senangnya kasus udah terselesaikan~" kata Kujo saat ia & Victorique sedang berjalan pulang dari sebuah kota pinggiran untuk menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan.

"Hey, Victorique? Kok kamu diem aja sih? Say something dong, biar aku gak dianggap ngomong sama boneka" (yaa emang hampir bener sih)

"Yee...yang mecahin kasus gue, kok malah elo yang belagu sih?" kata Victorique pedes.

"Bu-bukan gitu, Victorique-chan..." kata Kujo agak takut-takut, abis dia kapok dicuekin Victorique lagi kalo sampe cewek itu ngambek. "Maksudku, aku pengen cepet-cepet pulang ke rumah dan menyambut liburan musim panas! Apa kamu nggak seneng?"

"Apa bedanya? Libur ato enggak, gue juga tetep di perpus seperti biasa. Malah tambah bosen gue" kata Victorique dingin. Ups! Kujo lupa kalo dia barusan ngomong tentang 'liburan' didepan cewek yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya seperti Rapunzel, dikurung di menara tinggi.

"Ma-maaf ya Victorique-chan...aku cuma pengen ngajak kamu seneng-seneng..."

"Gue udah seneng kok elo selalu ada disamping gue" ujar Victorique pelan, tapi ternyata kedengeran juga sama Kujo. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"EEEEHHH?"

"Udah lupain" tukas Victorique cepat-cepat, takut ketauan blushing didepan Kujo.

"Jadi aku berpikir...liburan! Lumayanlah buat kita, terutama kamu, refreshing abis mecahin kasus. Ntar aku rayu Grevil deh, buat ngasih ijin ke kamu"

"Hmmm..." Victorique tampak ragu-ragu. Sebenernya sih dari jaman bahuela dia juga pengen liburan, tapi kondisinya nggak memungkinkan. Dia juga pengen ngerasain liburan musim panas, jalan-jalan ke pantai, piknik, kemping, dan selama ini Victorique harus puas hanya dengan membacanya di buku.

"Oh come on (baca: come on, bukan kemon)...kapan sih terakhir kali kamu bener-bener liburan, tanpa diganggu kasus? Aku yakin kamu juga pengen, iya kan?" rajuk Kujo setengah memaksa.

"Tapi...apa nggak papa gue yang kayak gini liburan?"

"Tenang aja...asal kamu mau, semua bisa diatur..." kata Kujo niruin iklan rokok. Viictorique tampak berpikir sejenak. Semenit...dua menit...lima menit...

"Oke deh" kata Victorique pendek setelah sejam berlalu.

"HOREEEEEE~~!" Kujo langsung loncat-loncatan sendiri kayak monyet-monyetan karet.

"HEH! Harusnya gue yang ngomong 'hore', bukan elo!"

"Biarin donk...kan kamu jarang ngomong, biar aku aja yang mewakili" kata Kujo sotoy *plaaak!*

* * *

><p>"Beres, aku udah minta ijin ke Grevil, tapi dia bilang aku harus nyari satu orang lagi buat ngawasin kamu" kata Kujo setelah ia dengan susah payah ngerayu Grevil.<p>

"Tapi siapa? Aku nggak begitu punya banyak temen sih...masak Cecile?"

"Ya enggaklah!" Kujo tertawa terbahak-bahak, membayangkan Cecile yang culun itu ikut acara mereka. "Ehm...gimana kalo aku ngajak Avril?" tanya Kujo tanpa pikir panjang.

"Avril?"

"Avril Bradley, cewek yang pas itu disandra sama Kieran II itu loh...kan kamu yang mecahin kasusnya, gimana sih?"

"Oh, Avril itu?" Victorique langsung teringat cewek itu. Cewek berambut pirang ikal dan dipotong pendek seperti laki-laki, tapi sifatnya ceria & mudah bergaul, beda banget 180 derajat sama Victorique. Sejak awal Victorique nggak begitu suka sama cewek itu, entah kenapa.

"Gimana? Soalnya aku cuma deket sama dia sih...yang lainnya nggak ada yang mau. Kamu kan tau sendiri gimana statusku jadi 'Dark Reaper'..." keluh Kujo. (yaelah Kujo, masih sempet-sempetnya curcol aja *digampar Kujo*)

"Terserah kamu aja deh, yang penting gue bisa seneng-seneng"

"Bentar ya, aku tanya Avril dulu, mau nggak dia ikut kita. Kamu nyiapin bawaanmu dulu aja" Kujo langsung berlari meninggalkan Victorique. Saat di jalan, (panjang umur!) dia ketemu Avril di bangku taman.

"Hey, Avril! Kebetulan kamu ada disini" seru Kujo gembira.

"Ada apa, Kujo-kun? Kok keliatannya panik banget"

"Iya nih, jadi gini, ntar liburan musim panas kamu ada acara nggak?" tanya Kujo basa-basi, padahal dia juga keburu-buru.

"Eng...enggak kok. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu mau nggak ikut kita buat liburan musim panas di pantai?"

"Wuaaahh...mau mau!" mata Avril berbinar-binar. "Emangnya mau kemana?"

"Bali"

.

.

.

.

WHAT THE HELL?

(Kok bisa nyambungnya Bali sih? Suka-suka author dong, hehehe *plaaak!*)

"Bali? Kebetulan aku punya kenalan yang punya villa disana. Bagus loh pemandangannya, menghadap pantai. Mau nggak nginep disana? Daripada di hotel, kan mahal"

"Umm...boleh deh!"

"Tunggu, tadi kamu bilang 'kita'? Emang yang mau berangkat kamu sama siapa?"

"Victorique"

"Victorique siapa?"

"Temen aku yang di perpus...ah sudahlah" Kujo mengibaskan tangannya "Ntar kalo udah ketemu aja kenalannya. Sekarang aku mau mberesin koperku dulu"

"Ya udah deh, aku juga" Avril bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Kujo.

* * *

><p>"Victorique-chan! Kamu udah siap belom?" tanya Kujo keesokan harinya sambil membawa ransel besar. Victorique tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk mengepak kopernya. Ternyata kopernya alamak boo...gede-gede banget, kayak mau minggat. Isinya? Jangan ditanya. Kayaknya hampir isi lemari bajunya pindah ke kopernya. Belum lagi alat kosmetiknya dan peralatan khas cewek lainnya.<p>

"Aduuuh...Victorique, kita kan cuma nginep seminggu, bukan pindah rumah!" omel Kujo sambil mengeluarkan berkilo-kilo bawaan nggak penting Victorique.

"Idih...suka-suka gue dong...lagian lo jangan lancang gitu dong nyentuh barang orang tanpa ijin!" omel Victorique nggak kalah sewot.

"Pokoknya barang-barang yang nggak penting keluarin! Kalo enggak, aku nggak mau bantu bawain!"

"Oke, fine! Gue juga bisa kok bawa sendiri!" Victorique berusaha mengangkat koper-koper yang sebenernya hanya bisa diangkat oleh 5 orang itu, tapi koper-koper itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Keringat mulai mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Urat-urat tangannya menonjol dan nafasnya sampai ngos-ngosan (gila, ini cewek apa kuli bangunan sih?)

.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Udah nyerah?" tanya Kujo iseng setelah setengah jam tanpa ada hasil dari perjuangan Victorique. Victorique sendiri wajahnya udah merah semua karena kecapekan, tapi ia gengsi ngakuin ini didepan Kujo. Tanpa banyak cincong, Victorique langsung mengeluarkan separuh isi kopernya.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Setelah menempuh perjalanan 2 jam naik kereta, akhirnya Kujo &amp; Victorique sampai di Bali (buset, dari Saubure ke Bali pake kereta? Dan cuma 2 jam? Biarin dong, suka-suka author *digampar readers*). Lho, dimana Avril? Ternyata dia berangkat sendiri, soalnya dia mau ngelobi kenalannya dulu yang punya villa. Mereka udah mengira villa yang akan diinapi itu semacam villa mewah yang menghadap pantai, dengan taman yang luas plus kolam renang. Ternyata...<p>

"HAAAAHHH?" seru keduanya terkejut saat melihat villa di depan mereka itu, uhm, malah nggak cocok disebut villa. Kos-kosan sih iya! Dengan takut-takut Kujo & Victorique memasuki 'villa' itu. Ternyata villanya khas jaman Belanda banget, kuno & suram. Banyak furnitur antik yang menghiasi seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Bentar ya, aku mau ketemu Avril dulu" kata Kujo memecah kesunyian setelelah melihat 'kekacauan' di villa itu. Victorique hanya mengangguk pelan. Kujo berusaha mencari Avril di seluruh ruangan. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang berbincang-bincang di taman belakang. Kujo langsung berlari ke belakang dan melihat Avril dan nenek-nenek yang tidak dikenalnya sedang ngobrol. Saat Avril menyadari keberadaan Kujo, dia dan nenek itu tersenyum lebar (kalo Avril sih cantik pas senyum, tapi kalo nenek-nenek itu tadi? Hiii...mirip mbak kunti sih iya!)

"Kujo-kun! Akhirnya kamu sampai juga!" Avril membentangkan kedua matanya dan memeluk Kujo. Kujo langsung gugup dibegituin sama Avril.

"Eh? I-iya. Avril, aku harus bicara berdua denganmu" ujar Kujo sambil melepas pelukan Avril dengan agak risih.

"Tunggu dulu, kamu belum bertemu kan dengan nenekku? Nek, kenalkan ini Kujo teman sekelasku. Kujo, ini nenekku. Dia yang punya villa ini" Avril langsung menarik tangan Kujo untuk menyalami nenek Avril. Kujo hanya bisa menyalami nenek Avril dengan kikuk.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya Avril setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam villa.

"Kamu ini gimana sih? Masak kita harus nginep di tempat kayak gini? Bisa-bisa aku, eh, maksudku Victorique nggak bisa tidur saking seramnya!" (ternyata diam-diam Kujo penakut juga, hihihi)

"Sabar dong, Kujo-kun. Aku emang minta Nenek supaya dia mau mengijinkan kalian menginap di rumahnya. Lagian rumah ini keren banget tau, soalnya kata Nenek banyak hantu-hantu disini. Ntar kita bisa berpetualang bareng nyari hantu-hantu itu"

"Yee...ogah! Lagian kalo mau berburu hantu nggak usah ngajak-ngajak kita deh! Kirain kita bakalan nginep di villa mewah dan semacamnya, dengan jendela menghadap pantai..." keluh Kujo.

"Tapi disini juga nggak jelek-jelek banget kok. Liat aja ke jendela besar di samping kamu" kata Avril tenang. Kujo langsung mematuhi kata-kata Avril. Dibukanya tirai tebal yang berlapis-lapis itu. Sesaat Kujo merasa silau, tapi setelah terbiasa, Kujo langsung terpana melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sebuah pantai luas terbentang di hadapan mata Kujo, dengan air laut berwarna biru turquoise dan pasir putih yang sepertinya belum dijamah. Pohon kelapa berjejer rapi disepanjang pantai, daun-daunnya melambai lemah.

"Wow" celetuk Kujo setelah ia puas melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu.

"Keren kan? Makanya jangan protes dulu. Kamu nggak mungkin bisa ngeliat pemandangan ini di villa mewah, pasti udah di-booking semua"

"Iya deh, sori. Eh, tadi kamu bilang ini rumah nenek kamu?"

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"jadi ini bukan villa?"

"Bukan lah..." Tiba-tiba Avril tertawa. "Masak rumah kayak gini kamu bilang villa? Yang bener aja! Ini emang rumah peninggalan turun-temurun dari keluarga Nenek, jadi, yah...keliatan kuno sih. Aku emang bilang ke kamu kalo ini villa biar kamu mau nginep disini " aku Avril. Ternyata dari awal dia udah tau kalo sejak awal Kujo & Victorique maunya nginep di villa mewah, jadi dia sengaja ngeboongin Kujo.

"Yaah...sudahlah" ujar Kujo pasrah. "Eh, ayo kita ke pantai! Aku udah nggak sabar pengen kesana!" seru Kujo mengalih pembicaraan.

"Oke, tapi aku ganti baju dulu"

"Yaudah, entar kita ketemu di pantai aja yah"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Victorique! Coba tebak, disebelah kiri kita ada..."<p>

"Pantai" potong Victorique "Gue tadi udah liat kok. Tadi suara debur ombaknya kedengeran dari sini, jadi pasti pantainya ada di dekat kita"

"Oh gitu...mau nggak kesana? Pasti bagus"

"Bentar ya, gue ganti baju dulu" Victorique langsung masuk kedalam kamar buat ganti baju. 5 menit kemudian, Victorique keluar dari kamar dengan gaun panjang kebangsaannya, dengan lipit-lipit, renda-renda dan pita-pita dimana-mana.

"Victoriqueeee! Kamu itu mau ke pantai apa mau ke pesta siiih?" jerit Kujo histeris saat melihat Victorique yang saltum (salah kostum)

"Emang kalo ke pantai harus pake baju apa?'

"Yaah...kamu tau lah, kayak tanktop, bikini, celana pendek. Masak kamu nggak pernah ke pantai sebelumnya?"

"Nggak" jawab Victorique polos. Kujo hanya bisa mengela napas.

"Gini aja deh, kita mampir dulu ke toko suvenir di deket sini. Disana banyak baju-baju pantai, pilih aja" kata Kujo setelah beberapa lama. Malu banget kalo misalnya Victorique jalan-jalan ke pantai bareng dia pake baju begituan. Emang mau ke kondangan?

* * *

><p>"Uwaaa...bagus-bagus banget bajunya~~~!" seru Victorique kegirangan saat melihat isi toko suvenir itu. Ada baby doll, tanktop, celana pendek, bikini, baju renang, topi, kacamata, sandal, aksesoris, sampai selendang. Kebanyakan bermotif bunga-bunga kamboja dan berwarna cerah. Victorique langsung mengambil beberapa baju dan kabur ke ruang ganti. 5 menit kemudian, Victorique keluar dengan memakai baby doll bermotif bunga-bunga warna cerah, kalung batu-batuan, straw hat berwarna krem, dan sandal manik-manik berwarna coklat. Cantik banget. Kujo langsung nosebleed saat itu juga *plaaak!*<p>

"Gimana, bagus nggak?" tanya Victorique sambil berputar ala balerina dan memandang bayangannya di cermin besar di depan ruang ganti. Kujo hanya bisa melongo tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hoi! Ditanyain malah bengong!" Victorique melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan hidung Kujo. Tak ada respon. Victorique menginjak kaki Kujo saking kesalnya. Tidak ada reaksi. Victorique langsung melambai-lambaikan selembar uang 100 ribu. Eh, langsung sadar (capeee deeh...)

"Eh, sori sori. Abis kamu...kamu..."

"Cantik?" tebak Victorique penuh harap.

"Bajunya doang" sahut Kujo ngasal.

"Iiih...sebel!" Victorique langsung menginjak kaki Kujo. Kontan aja Kujo menjerit kesakitan.

"ADAAAOOOOWW!"

Saat Victorique masih membayar baju, Kujo keluar dari toko itu sambil menunggu Victorique. Udara asin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Emang, banyak toko suvenir yang menghadap langsung dengan pantai. Tiba-tiba bahu Kujo dicolek seseorang. Kujo menoleh. Seorang cewek cantik berbikini garis-garis biru-putih, memakai sunglasses hitam, tennis cap warna putih, dan sandal warna biru laut.

"Kujo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEBECE (:


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Summer Chaos Part 2

NOTE: horee~~ akhirnya bisa update kilat juga XDDD. Maap buat para readers kalo fanfict ini kadar humornya jadi berkurang dan malah banyakan dramanya, abis sang author lagi keasikan mbaca komik drama jadi kebawa disini, hehehe :p

RATE: T

GENRE: Humor (minus...hehe, just kidding), Romance (sumpah maksa abis!)

WARNING: humor jayus, gajeness, typo ancur, ga pake EYD, lebay, rada OOC + OON

PAIR: Victorique de Blois & Kazuya Kujo

SUMMARY: Kujo berhasil mengajak Victorique liburan musim panas di pantai. Sialnya, Avril disuruh Grevil buat ngawasin Victorique selama liburan. Apa yang akan terjadi? Baca disini! Jangan lupa review~

.

.

.

.

.

"Kujo?"

"Avril?" tanya Kujo takjub. Ya iyalah, siapa sih yang nggak takjub ngeliat penampilan Avril yang super hot itu *plaak!*. Kayaknya Kujo harus bersiap-siap buat nosebleed lagi deh... *plaaak! kuadrat*

"Ko-kok kamu ada disini? Bukannya kita mau janjian di pantai?" tanya Kujo setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Trus kamu juga kenapa disini? Dari tadi aku nungguin kamu, tahu. Tapi kamu nggak muncul-muncul, ya udah aku jalan-jalan aja. Lagian ini kan masih kawasan pantai juga" kelit Avril. Kujo nggak terlalu ndengerin, soalnya dia masih sibuk ngelamun jorok ngeliatin Avril *plaaak! pangkat tiga*

" Sori, deh...Tadi aku nungguin Victorique beli baju di toko suvenir..." ucap Kujo sambil menoleh ke pintu toko suvenir untuk mencari Victorique. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Victorique udah keluar dari toko.

"Gitu kamu nggak ngasih kabar ke aku! Aku itu udah panik banget nyariin kamu! Mbok yaa sms apa telpon gitu..."

"Iih...aku kan cowok, jadi bisa jaga diri. Emangnya aku bakalan ilang kemana? Kamu kan tau sendiri aku gak bakalan jauh-jauh dari sini"

"Iya sih, tapi kan kamu udah janji buat ketemu aku di pantai. Kenapa sekarang malah nemenin shopping si Victor-Victor itu..." sungut Avril kesal.

"Victorique" sanggah Kujo. "Lagipula kan aku nggak ingkar janji. Disini kan masih kawasan pantai juga, jadi aku udah menepati janji dong. Kan aku udah ketemu kamu disini, di pantai" kata Kujo ngeles.

"Alasan aja kamu itu! Ayo cepetan balik, kayaknya udah..." Avril menghentikan ucapannya. Seorang cewek cantik yang mirip Barbie Rapunzel itu keluar dari toko suvenir di belakang Kujo. Cantik banget, batin Avril. Kujo yang bingung dengan Avril langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey, Victorique! Kok kamu lama banget sih?" tanya Kujo riang. Avril terpana. Jadi...ini yang namanya Victorique? Cantik banget...pantesan aja Kujo mau diperbudak sama tuh cewek, batin Avril sinis.

"Lama banget tadi ngantrenya" jawab Victorique pendek.

"Oh iya, sampe lupa. Avril, kenalkan ini Victorique temanku. Victorique, ini Avril teman sekelasku" kata Kujo memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Avril, meskipun agak kaku, tapi tetap mau menyalami Victorique dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan (mungkin kalo ini adegan di komik, udah ada petir kali ditengah-tengah mereka, hehehe. Ya iyalah, siapa sih yang mau jabat tangan sama rival sendiri?). Melihat suasana yang sedikit rikuh ini, Kujo buru-buru menyudahi perkenalan ini.

"Oke! Karena kalian berdua sudah saling kenal, gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan di pantai?" ajak Kujo. Aril, eh maksudnya Avril dan Victorique mengangguk berbarengan.

* * *

><p>"Uwaaa...pantainya bagus bangeeeet~~~" jerit Avril &amp; Victorique kegirangan ngeliat pantai di depan mata mereka (loh, tadi katanya saingan, kok sekarang malah njerit bareng? Bahkan Victorique sampe rela nggak jaim-jaiman *digampar Victorique*). Mereka bertiga langsung berlari-larian di sepanjang pantai itu dan saling ciprat-cipratan. Senyum lebar Victorique yang langka langsung terpampang di wajahnya tanpa malu-malu. Hari itu tampak indah sekali...<p>

"Hei, balik yuk" ajak Kujo pelan saat matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat. Saat itu mereka sedang menikmati sunset di depan mereka. Matahari berwarna oranye teduh, dilatarbelakangi langit yang menjadi semerah saga. Segerombolan burung-burung terbang perlahan, menyisakan suara kepaknya yang menggaung di keheningan senja *cieee...author lagi puitis nih*

"Nggak mau" rengek Victorique pelan. Kujo yang duduk diantara Victorique dan Avril menggenggam tangan Victorique erat. Avril yang berada disebelah kanan Kujo menjadi kesal dan merenggut tangan kanan Kujo. Terpaksa Kujo harus menggandeng 2 cewek sekaligus. Tapi meskipun tangan Kujo udah ada di genggamannya, tetep aja Avril masih belum puas karena dari tadi Kujo saling tatap-tatapan mata dengan Victorique dan nggak menoleh ke arah dirinya sama sekali.

"EHEM!" Avril berdeham dengan keras. Kujo dan Victoqrique langsung terkejut dan blushing barengan. Waah...ada yang jelaous nih... *digampar Avril* *author kabur*

"Ehm, um, eh, yaudah, yuk kita pulang" kata Kujo terbata-bata, mukanya masih merah. Victorique diem aja dan mengikuti Kujo di belakang bersama Avril.

"Eh, kamu pacarnya Kujo?" kata Avril lirih, tapi dari nadanya ia sudah curiga.

"Enggak, emang kenapa? Lo naksir?" tebak Victorique tanpa basa-basi. Avril tampak gugup, tapi ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Gini ya Victorique, karena status kamu itu cuma **temen**, jadi kamu nggak usah berharap buat ndeketin Kujo lagi. Ngerti?" kata Avril setengah mengancam.

"Emang gue mau ndeketin Kujo? Kujonya aja tuh yang kegatelan, lagian dia kan bisa mbedain mana yang Barbie Rapunzel dan mana yang bule kampung" kata Victorique tenang.

"Kamu mau ngatain gue bule kampung, gitu?" desis Avril menahan marah.

"Loh, emang elo ngarasa gitu? Kalo emang lo nggak merasa kayak gitu, jangan marah dong. Kecuali kalo statement gue itu bener"

"Kamu tuh yaa..."Avril udah bersiap-siap buat nampar Victorique, tapi Kujo yang dari tadi mendengar suara ribut langsung menoleh ke belakang. Avril yang tangannya udah di atas langsung diumpetin dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi ribut terus?"

"Enggak kok, tadi kita cuma nggosip aja. Yah, kamu tau sendiri lah, pembicaraan cewek" kata Avril ngeles. Kujo cuma manggut-manggut aja dan kembali berjalan. Villa mereka sudah ada di depan mata. Saat Kujo berbelok dan masuk ke kamarnya, Avril langsung menyudutkan Victorique,

"Inget ya Victor, semua ini nggak akan selesai gitu aja!"

"Whatever" kata Victorique males menanggapi ancaman Avril. Tapi setelah Avril pergi, tiba-tiba terlintas ide licik di pikiran Victorique. Victorique langsung menyeringai membayangkan rencana yang akan dibuatnya besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuberkolosis, eh maksudnya TBC :p


End file.
